I Heart You
by Riyuna and Ryu-Chan
Summary: How can you confess your love to someone without saying the 3 most important words to the start of a relationship? Find out how Bakura does it! [Bakura X Yami] Yaoi fluff! Don't like, don't read!


Okay, this is my very 1st Fanfic ever! No Beta's and it's short so don't expect it to look like work done by DracOnyx (My Darkshipping FanFic Idol)! No flames, just reviews!

If you're just dying to flame my story, then go ahead; they will be used to boil the water for my hot-cocoa!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura wouldn't be dead! sob

* * *

Why, out of all people, did I have to go and fall in love with him? That stupid, ignorant, infuriating, annoying, know-it-all, beautiful, sexy, cute…

AHH! I'm doing it again!

I think I've gone insane… actually, that's a given. Being stuck in a Ring for 3000 years can really mess a guy up. Me? I was messed up from the start!

So, already being crazy, plus a handful more of insanity adds up to: psycho, sadist, maniacal, delirious, demented, crazed, insane, cracked, deranged…I like all those words.

Speaking of words, I've got a problem… a big problem.

After watching a few of my hikari's romance movies, I realized (while Ryou cried his guts out at the endings) that they all said one word that made everything go "happily ever after"!

I also realized that I can't seem to get that word out of my mouth. No matter what I do, I always seem to choke, cough, sneeze, or hiccup whenever I try to say it. I can't even write it down on a piece of paper, for Ra's sake!

For some reason, I can only say "the word" as long the sentence ends with darkness, chaos, turmoil, discord, death, blood…you get the idea!

Ryou said, that if I want to confess my feelings to him, I have to tell him directly that I lo…lo-lo…lo…

…this is going to be harder than I thought…

------------------------------

Okay, this is good.

Here I am sitting on a bench in Domino Park, waiting for him to meet me. Hopefully he got the letter that I…

I mean, that Ryou sent him for me.

Am I shaking! I can't be that nervous, right? Or maybe it's just cold? I look up at the Domino Clock-Tower that is sticking out above the trees: 7 o'clock PM.

Maybe he didn't even get the letter! Maybe he's not coming! Maybe he thought the letter was a practical-joke?

What if Ryou wrote down the wrong place! What if he got lost! What if he got kidnapped and taken away to a secret lab where they made him into a big green-guy with weird silver screws on both sides of his head!

Wait…

That was the movie I saw last night.

"Bakura?"

I literally jump 4 feet from the bench into the air and somehow magically land on my two feet. I quickly turn around and almost collide with the object of my desires…

Yami.

"P-Pharaoh! What are you doing here!" Duh! Why'd I ask him that question? Of course I know why he's here!

Hey…is it kind of hot out here or is it just me? Crap! I think I'm blushing!

He pulls out a note from his jacket-pocket and carefully unfolds it, "I got this letter saying that you wanted to tell me something important," he then hands the crumbled piece of paper to me, "so here I am."

He suddenly glares at me, "You'd better not be after my Puzzle, again!"

I smirk in amusement but answer, "No." But from the look on his face, I guess he still doesn't believe me.

I suddenly find myself aching to touch that angelic face of his so I bury my hands into my jeans-pockets, while trying to hide the obvious redness spreading across my face by looking down.

"Then what do you want?"

I blankly look up and stare at him, looking into his deep crimson eyes. I had to fight the urge of pouncing on him and ravishing him in the middle of the park. Ra, he's so beautiful. If only I could just...

"Bakura? You okay?"

His voice snaps me out of my trance and I nervously stutter before quickly retrieving a folded piece of paper from my back pocket and thrusting it in front of Yami's face.

By the time he had opened the note, my face was the exact color of a tomato and my eye was twitching! I watched him read it…scrunch his face in confusion…

…read it again…

…and again…

"I don't get it," he suddenly blurts. I was taken by surprise and quickly took the paper from his hands.

Yup, it was the right note. The same three words I had written down this morning; no change whatsoever. What was his problem?

"What do you mean 'you don't get it'?" I ask.

He points to the second letter…actually, more of a symbol, "What is that?"

What! Don't tell me the Pharaoh doesn't know what a heart looks like! What planet has he been living on! Even I: the great Thief King, the host of eternal darkness, knows what a heart looks like!

I stare at him and simply say, "That's a heart, Pharaoh."

He raises an eyebrow and grabs the note from me. With nothing but pure confusion dripping from his voice, he reads out loud, "I heart you?"

I mentally slap my forehead…

How stupid can someone get! I've tried mouthing the words, pointing to them in a dictionary (don't ask where I got it), used sign language…

…actually, I haven't tried that yet.

Hopefully he'll get what I'm trying to tell him, this time. I've always heard that it's hard to confess your feelings to another, but this?

This is just ridiculous…

I manage to get his attention. He watches me with this weird expression as I point to myself. Carefully, I then make a heart-shape with both of my hands.

Yami nods in understanding and I continue with eager hope. I slowly move my gesture so that I am now pointing at the former Pharaoh.

His mouth opens in a silent "huh?" so I repeat the entire process over again. This time, he seems to get the picture.

Okay, this is the moment I have been waiting for! I think he now understands what I have been trying to tell him!

"I still don't get it."

I double-over in an anime-fall. After taking a few deep breaths on the ground, I get back on my feet. "Okay, Pharaoh! What does a heart mean?"

"Uh… blood circulating throughout the body?"

"NO! I meant what a heart symbolizes! You know, like on Valentine's Day!"

"Love?"

"Yes! Now plug that word between 'I' and 'you'!"

"But what does that have anything to do with a heart?"

AGH! That's it! I can't take it anymore! I grab his arms and pull him close to me before pressing my lips to his.

His eyes widen and he starts to thrash against me, but I hold him still. I wrap my arms around his body for good measure as I continue my attack on his sweet mouth.

He may not be enjoying this, but I sure am! Hey! If he doesn't return my feelings, at least I got something out of him, right?

I drag the light sack of Pharaoh over to a clump of bushes and push him down onto the soft grass.

I break the lip-lock for a moment to catch my breath, and before he can say anything, I crush my mouth to his once more.

I continue this action for a while before I suddenly realize that he's not fighting me anymore! I stop the kiss to stare at him.

He was flushed and panting for air but he had an unusual smirk spread across his face.

"So this is what you've been trying to say to me all this time?"

I grin sheepishly and nuzzle his neck, nipping at it occasionally. I heard him sigh in pleasure as he slowly made himself comfortable on the damp grass.

"You know, if I find grass stains on my leather, you're paying to get me a new outfit."

"Stupid pharaoh."

I run my hands through his silky hair and gently place a kiss in the mass of tri-color locks.

Yami mumbles something against my chest. I abruptly sit up with the Pharaoh now in my lap. He smiles and whispers, "I heart you, Bakura."

I chuckle and scoop down to kiss him. We stay like this for as long as we can before breaking away.

As we watched the stars wink at the world, I wrapped my arms around my lover and whispered in his ear...

"I heart you too."

Not to spoil the mood, but I just hate sappy endings!

I just want you to know that after our little fluffy moment in the park, Yami and I went back to my house, kicked Ryou out of it, and went on to do some very 'interesting' things…

And believe me! I am now one happy spirit of the ring!

* * *

Ha! There ya have it! Go ahead, laugh! Or drop off a few comments...yes, that would be very nice. The little blue button is a nice thing. 


End file.
